To My Beloved
by Black134
Summary: "Ple-please! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! I rather die than being alon again! so please-" "that's my promise to you! so don't think about dying on me!" AU! CRACK PAIRING! MAJOR OOC! one-shot!


Hell-o~ woah! It's been a long time since I last write an English fic… I hope my English hadn't gone worse….

Anyway~ now I give you guys a Crack pairing fic! It's GioSiel [GiottoxRasiel] fanfic~ I hope you would like it~

Warning: AU, bad grammar, major OOC, Yaoi!, bad romance [ I suck at describing romance in English so… yeah…]

Summary: "Plea-please! Don't! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone anymore! I rather die than being alone again! So please I–" "That will be my promise to you. I won't leave you alone so don't even think about dying on me okay?" AU, GioSiel, OOC

Enjoy!

To My Beloved

A blonde teenager lay on the pure white bed, inside a white colored room, with bandage covering his whole body, looking towards the window with his eyes cover with more bandages. A knock at the door, the blonde immediately switch his gaze toward the coming sound.

"Hi, there," the door open and a blonde haired man with white coat walked in. The boy expressions lighten. He smiled a little before trying to get out from his bed. Not long, his body lost its balance and started to fall. Just before his fragile body hits the hard cold floor, a pair strong arm circle around his waist to preventing him from fall off making a slight blush covering over the boy bandage face.

"Woah! Easy there! You don't want some extra bandages right?" the man said with a bright smile while helping the poor teen back to his bed. Whispering a small thank you, the boy smile again.

"Morning, Gio-chan," the blonde boy greet with his infamous smile of his.

"Good morning, Rasiel. Did you sleep well?" Giotto said as he greet back.

"I slept well I guess," Rasiel answered without losing his smile.

"Have they changed your bandage today?" the blonde man asked calmly.

"They changed them right before you come, Gio-chan!" the boy answered happily. "Nee~ Gio-chan! Can we go outside again today? I want to feel the wind again!" the boy pleaded.

The blonde man sighed before smiling again. "Alright! We'll go put side!" the blonde said making the younger blonde lift up. "But not too long okay?" the blonde warned. The boy just gave the man a nod before trying to get to his wheelchair but a hand stop the boy.

"Woah! I didn't say that you can move by your own! You still not recover fully you know!" Giotto warned his patients.

"Okay~" the-soon-to-be doctor carefully lift the boy out from his dull bed to his wheelchair. The boy only smiled, as he circle his arm around his doctor neck.

"There… let's go shall we?" the older blonde said. He started to stir the wheelchair before opening the door. They walk through the hospital hall. Many nurses and doctor are chatting with each other.

"Good morning , Giotto-san, Rasiel-kun!" greet one of the nurses in the hall.

"Morning, Kyoko-san," greet the older blonde while the younger blonde just nodded and giving his favorite smile.

"Off to the garden again?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, young Rasiel here, want to go to the garden… again," Giotto said as he pats the young boy head while the boy only smile widely. The blonde soon-to-be-doctor excuse them before continuing their journey to the garden.

"They're looked good together, huh? Haru-chan?"

"Hahi! Yeah! They do looked good together-desu~" the other nurse answered.

"Since Giotto-san started to take care of him… Rasiel-kun kept on smiling every day! He's not like his first time arrive in this hospital," Kyoko said again.

"Yeah… your right, Kyoko-chan!"

-Giotto POV-

We just reached the hospital garden. Ah… the garden my favorite place in the whole hospital, the place where I meet the sweet boy that I in love with. Without I realize it, I was attracted to this boy from the day I meet him here…

[Flashback]

I first came to this hospital is just to sharpen my skill as a soon-to-be doctor. It was a suggestion from my professor. But can even believe myself getting lost in this small hospital! Curse my awful sense of direction. I was supposed to meet up with my trainers at their office, but I end up somewhere in side of this old rusty hospital. I found myself outside the hospital's garden. I can't believe my eyes. I was one of the most beautiful gardens I have ever seen. All the flowers and trees were well take care. The ground was free from falling leaves. The pleasant weather added the perfect touch. You can feel peaceful feeling in this place.

My sight fell on a teenage boy sitting on a wheel chair in the middle the garden with bandage covering his small body. He was looking at nothing particular and just enjoying the nature around him. I step closer to the boy. Suddenly the boy turned to my direction and a light blush inventing my face when I saw his face. His bangs were covering his half of his face. His eyes were cover with some bandages. His creamy skin on his neck was exposing fully. He was like an angel fallen from the heaven. From that moment, I realize fall for this angel in front of me…

"Umm… who's there?" the boy asked. His voice was sweet as a girl. He happened to be blind judging from the bandages covering both of his eyes.

"Is there anybody there?" the boy asked again waking me from my day dreaming.

"Umm… hi there..." I answered him.

"Hi too!" the boy greet me back. An awkward silence passed between us. I started to feel uneasy. I want to know more about the boy and I started to ask some questions.

"So… you're a patient here?" I asked stupidly. What am I thinking asking such a stupid question? I wait for the boy to answer.

"Yes… isn't it obvious? Looking at my pathetic condition of mine? Even an idiot would know that," he answered. His voice… its felt like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize for my stupidity. How can I be so stupid! I have been learning to be a doctor for 2 years and been called a genius among my professor and classmate. For a genius, I felt so stupid and useless in front of this boy. I wonder why…

"There's no need to apologize… it's not like you can change the reality, can't you?" the voice of the boy become even more husky. Without even thinking twice, I embrace the boy to a tight warm hug. I can feel that his body tensed. Slowly his body relaxed and started to return my hug back. We just stay like that until a voice disturbed us.

"Rasiel-kun?" a soft voice came to disturbed us. Rasiel eh? So that's his name. That a sweet name… just perfect for this boy.

"Ah! You're the medical student that supposed to meet up with the doctors right?" the woman wearing a nurse uniform.

"Ah! Yeah… I kindda lost my way there," I answered her as I brought my hand to scratch the back of my head.

"Well, I can show you the way while I get Rasiel-kun here, back to his room," the nurse smiled as she started to move the boy's wheel chair. We all walked back to the hospital in dead silence. There're only sounds of wheeling chair moving echoing around us.

"We're here!" the nurse's voice rang happily trough the dull hospital hall. "Here's the doctor's office!"

"Ah! Thank you um…"

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Call me Kyoko!" the nurse said cheerfully. "Um… I have to take Rasiel-kun to his room now. See you around ne!" with that, the nurse left taking my angle with her. Wait… my angle? What am I thinking! I have to focus! Just before I about to reach the door handle, the door open.

"Oh! You must be Sawada Giotto, my friend's brightest student!" a man mid thirties wearing a bright white doctor coat.

"You must be Dr. Shamal, I presume?" I asked politely.

"Ah! No need for formality! I hate that," he said as he waved the hand around. "So, you will start to work here?" he asked lazily. I nodded a little as an answer.

"Well… we'll start with this difficult patient that I was handling right now," he said lightly. What? In my first day here and I have to handle a difficult patient? Is he crazy? But… It worth a try. I wonder who is this patient is.

"He's kindda annoying and bossy but he just through a lot. I hope you can understand him," he continued. The doctor started to walk away, without he informing me where we are going, I followed him until he stop in front of a door.

"We're here!" he said as he opened the door. "How are you doing, Rasiel?" he greeted his patient inside the room in front of him. Wait… did he said Rasiel… so the difficult patient is him. I wonder how difficult he is. But he looked so fragile apart, from his sharp mouth.

"What do you want old man?" a childish voice reply back.

"Old man? I'm not even 40 yet!" doctor Shamal yelled back at the boy. I stepped in to the room. In front of me, I saw a nurse that help me up earlier smiling at me and a blonde teen lay on a hospital bed.

"Oh! Giotto, this is Rasiel my annoying patient and Rasiel this is Sawada Giotto my friend's student," he said as he introduced us both.

"Nice to meet you, Rasiel," I greet the boy.

"Same here! Hey old man! Who are you calling annoying huh?" the boy started to yelled again.

"That's for calling me old man you annoying brat!" the doctor answered irritably.

"Well, Giotto, These's what I said irritating. His will be under you care from today. See yeah!" with that the lazy doctor left. I somehow wonder a lazy guy like him can be a doctor.

"So… you'll be in my care I see?" I asked him awkwardly.

"Well… that's what the old man said," the boy said.

"Oh, okay…" then everything become silence. The nurse inside the room already exited the room leaving me with this boy in the room.

[End of Flashback]

"o-chan? Gio-chan?" a voice woke me up from my flashback. "Are you alright Gio-chan? You're not answering me!" the voice rang again. I smile a little looking at the boy expression.

"I'm alright, Siel. There's no need to worry about me." I answered him a soft tone before continuing our journey around the garden until our journey was interrupted by the sound of coughing from my dear Rasiel.

"Hey! Siel? A-are you alright?" I asked but the boy doesn't answer and keep clutching to his shirt near his heart. His breath became heavier and heavier.

" Hey! Siel! Hang in there!" I tried to find some help before a hand held my arm tightly.

"No… don't-ugh- leave me here… pl-please…" the owner of the hand pleaded.

"Bu-but, Siel… I have to get help if not you're going to –"

"Plea-please! Don't! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone anymore! I rather die than being alone again! So please I–" without even giving him a chance to finished his words, I sealed his lips with mine. His shaking arm slowly make it way to my neck and circle around it while my right hand pushing his head closer to mine to deepen the kiss. After a while air problem started to kicking in. we started to separate and looked at each other.

"That will be my promise to you. I won't leave you alone so don't even think about dying on me okay?" the boy nodded his head before smiling at me. His body slowly collapsed on my hand and stayed there unconscious. His breathing started to become wilder as his heart bit become slower. Without more ado, I immediately carried his body back to his room and started to fixed oxygen mask on him. I ran out from his room searching from my mentor.

"I don't think he can survive with this kind of heart anymore," with that my heart skipped a bit. My heart started to ache. It felt like thousands of knife stabbing through it.

"Siel… my poor Siel…" I whispered sadly.

"How can he be save?" I asked while holding back my tears. It hurt so much. Looking at your love one started to die slowly in front of you.

"Well… if someone kindly donated a heart for him, he might survive. It's still a chance he won't survive you know…" he answered.

"Ah… I see…" donate a heart eh? I thought for a moment before opening my mouth to continue. "How about you use mine then," I said. My mentor's expression change directly. His expression was priceless.

"Yo-you're kidding right?" he asked.

"No… I mean it!" as that, his expression turn red and he slapped me right on my face.

"Why do you want to throw your life just to save his? You have a bright future ahead of you why would you–"

"Because I love him! His my light! My angle! My life! My everything! Without him, I'm nothing! I'll do anything to help him! Even it cost my life!" I shouted at him! It's been a long time since I last time shout at people like that. The tears that I have been holding rush down across my cheeks

"I… we can try it but I don't think it will work though," my mentor said, making my expression light up a bit.

"It has to work! It has to! We have to save him no matter what!"

"Yeah, sure kiddo! We'll hold the operation in a week. I'll give you some time with him," with that he exited the room and walk to what direction, I don't know. My mind only thinking about one thing, my dear Rasiel... I only have one more week until my death. The last week I can spend my life with him as a human… oh Siel… Please forgive me…

-Rasiel POV-

Ugh… my head feels so heavy. How long did I sleep? What I remember was, I was sitting in the garden with Gio-chan and then… we kiss… he said about not die or something and then… ugh… I don't remember the rest. Talked about Gio-chan, where is he anyway? I slowly open my eyes and expecting to see nothing but darkness. I saw white… wait…. White? So I am dead already? I tried to move my right hand to my cheek and pinched it. It's hurt… so I'm not dead… yet.

"Oh, you're finally awake he, annoying brat?" a voice suddenly surprise me. I remember that voice. It's the old man voice. I look at my right and found a raven man wearing white doctor coat.

"You do like an old man after all," I said as scanning my doctor face.

"What was that, you annoying brat?" his expression change slightly. I think he's really annoyed by my words just then. But who cares anyway.

"So… my sight is back, huh?" I asked him with a sad tone.

"Not really. See for yourself," he tossed me a small mirror to saw my own reflection. When I open my bangs covering my eyes and saw something unpredictable. My eyes… they're change. It became sunset color. But how… my eyes weren't supposed to be that way.

"But how…" I whisper softly. "Anyway, Where's Gio-cha – I mean Giotto?" I asked the old man.

"That's not for me to tell. Here! Read this, then you'll know," he pulled out a piece of envelope and gave it to me.

"What's this?"

"Just read it, kiddo! I'll be going! I have other patient to handle," with that, he left, leaving me all alone with an envelope in my hand. Curious, I open the letter.

_Dear my beloved Rasiel,_

_Hi there, how are you? I hope you're fine. I'm sorry for not being here with you now. I'm also sorry for not able to keep my promise to you. I know about your sickness for about 2 weeks ago. I really don't want to leave you, I really am, but… I order to save you I have to do this. I'm so sorry._

_Don't blame yourself! This is my own choice, my decision. So, please, I hope you understand. I gave my heart and my eyes to replace yours. I hope you can take good care of them. Although we can't be together as humans, but we're still can be together through your sight and your heart bit. Remember that I'll always be with you, inside your heart._

_Before I forget, I also give you my picture as a remainder you of me. I took it right before the operation._

_I really love you. I really am. So, I hope you would continue living until you time come. I won't forgive you if you throw your life away. I hope we can meet again. I love you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Giotto_

My tear won't stop as I read the letter that he gave me. Why would he give his life in order to save me? Why he can be so stupid to do so. A piece of photo fell from the envelope. I pick it up and can't help but to cry even more. In that photo, show a handsome blonde haired man with sunset colored eyes, smiling softly at the camera. That's Giotto? He's so… gorgeous… why he would do such a thing… just for me?

"Stupid… Stupid Gio-chan!" I sobbed all night until I can't sob anymore and everything turns black.

-Skip 10 years- _[yeah… I like skipping time]_ -Rasiel POV-

I was just step out from the medical university that I was studying in. It's been ten years since I let out from the hospital. Since then, I have decided to continue my love's dream on becoming a doctor. *sigh* it's so hard to be a doctor. They have lots of thing to study and all of them are heart. But I have to do it. It's for Giotto after all…

I started to walked back to my apartment not far from the from my university while carrying my study material until somebody bump to me. All of my papers and book all scattered on the ground.

"Hey… watch where you're going!" I shout at the person in front of me.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, mister!" he said as he started to pick up my papers. I stared at the person in front of me. The person that bumps to me is just a middle schooner with brown spiky hair with big amber innocent eye similar to mine. His face… he remain me of Giotto. Could it be?

"What's your name, kid?" I asked as he finished collecting my study materials.

"Um… it's Sawada Tsunayoshi, mister!" he answered. Sawada he? So he's Giotto relative eh? He looked just like him.

"Well… nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi. I hope we can meet again," with that I left him with a confuse expression on his face.

-End-

Woa~ that's was long… and hard… I hope it's not that bad…

Review please~


End file.
